everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Celle "Duck Girl" Goosefeathers
Duck Girl is the daughter of Goose Girl. She is owned by Emmarainbow432. Character Personality Duck can be described as the wacky girl who loves to prank. She is quite kind in general, as she is always open to new people as acquaintances. Although she can be judgmental when you are considered her friend. Due to this, she has a smaller circle of friends that she still hangs out with (many leaving the group for other activities and the groups that come with said activities). She can be bewildered by the openness of the other girls that allow other people in their group. She can be distant when around these people, and sometimes gets jealous when she can't connect as well to the new girl; although sometimes it is entirely her fault. When not thinking that person will join the group, she is friendly and social. This reflects the best when she's working as a hair-styler at Bookend's Hair Salon. Because she is naturally good at braiding and the likes, she has been granted a job there. She is the perky, talkative hairdresser that you always see, and has been the Employee of the Month several times. She is rather wacky, and has the habit of popping her head out of windows (often ones looking into a class or a friend's room while waiting for a friend. She also likes to prank whomever and whenever she wants. This includes multiple pranks (often in roleplays) that never fail to amuse her creator. She uses her quirks as a way to fit in, and sometimes acts out of desperation to be a good part of the group (this includes pranking enemies,etc.). She is a rebel more by attitude than anything. All of her closest friends are rebels, so she tends to feel to pressure of being a princess with a Happily Ever After while her friends don't get theirs. She is nonetheless irked by being impersonated, so tries to be random and crazy to avoid this.. Despite her random and wacky appearance, she can actually be very mature and smart. When she was little, she was on of the few people who had correct grammar and was overly-proud about it, much to the annoyance of her friends and classmates. This experience led her to try to keep her brains and maturity under a close watch. She is scared of servants (and who wouldn't be after hearing that story!), and has been taught to do her own work. This results in her being independent in lots of things. She can't stand it when people like Apple expect servants to be at their beck and call, maybe because she will be one, maybe because she's just that independent, one can never know. Duck can be considered a nuisance to her neighbors (who she knows and doesn't care what they think). She is a fan of the 'doing it because they're used to it' philosophy, an lives by it in her room. She is trying to talk her roommate into letting her hang a sampler with those words on it, but is failing. Appearance, Wave One She has long black hair that is braided into an elegant bun. She has fair skin and striking blue eyes. She is tall and skinny. Her main color palette is grey with white and burgundy accents. Appearance, Wave Two She has long black hair that is now not a full bun, but just a braided headband. She now has a little duck clip and wavy hair. Her hair has burgundy streaks, as her color palette stays the same. She no longer wears as many hats, but has proceeded in blowing off others for a new hat collection. Parent's Story A widowed queen sends her daughter - who is betrothed to a prince in a far-off land - to her bridegroom. She sends her with a waiting maid. The princess's horse is named Falada, and he is magical for he can speak. The princess is given a special charm by her mother that will protect her as long as she wears it. She then mounts Falada while her maid servant mounts her nag and off they go. The princess and her servant travel for a time, then the princess grows thirsty. She asks the maid to go and fetch her some water, but the maid simply says: "If you want water, get it for yourself. I do not want to be your servant any longer." So the princess has to fetch herself water from the nearby stream. She wails softly: "What will become of me?" The charm answers: "Alas, alas, if thy mother the queen knew, her heart would break in two." After a while, the princess gets thirsty again. So she asks her maid once more to get her some water. But again the evil servant says, "I will not serve you any longer, no matter what you or your mother say." The servant breaks her goblet, leaving the poor princess to drink from the river by her dainty little hands. When she bows to the water her charm falls out of her bosom and floats away. That's why she is quite helpless now. The maid takes advantage of that. She orders the princess to change clothes with her and the horses as well. She threatens to kill the princess if she doesn't swear never to say a word about this reversal of roles to any living being. Sadly, the princess takes the oath. The maid servant then rides off on Falada, while the princess has to mount the maid's nag. At the palace, the maid poses as princess and the "princess servant" is ordered to guard the geese with a little boy called Conrad. The false bride orders Falada to be killed as she fears he might talk. The real princess hears of this and begs the slaughterer to nail Falada's head under the doorway where she passes with her geese every morning. The next morning the goose girl addresses Falada's head under the doorway: "Falada, Falada, there thou art hanging", and Falada answers "Bride, bride, there thou art ganging! Alas, alas, if thy mother the queen knew, her heart would break in two." On the goose meadow, Conrad watches the princess comb her beautiful hair and he becomes greedy to pluck one or two of her golden locks. But the goose girl sees this and says a charm: "Blow wind, blow, I say, take Conrad's hat away. Do not let him come back today until I am finished brushing my hair." And so the wind takes his hat away, and he cannot return before the goose girl has finished brushing and plaiting her hair. Conrad angrily goes to the king and declares he will not herd geese with this girl any longer because of the strange things that happen. The king tells him to do it one more time, and the next morning hides and watches. He finds everything as Conrad has told. That evening, he asks the princess to tell him her story. But she refuses to say anything because of her oath. The king suggests that she might tell everything to the iron stove. She agrees, climbs into the stove and tells her story while the king listens from outside. As the king is convinced she has told the truth he then has her clad in royal clothes. He presents her to the false princess at dinner that evening, but the false bride does not recognize the princess in her fine new dress. The king tells her about a servant who has done what she has done and lets her find an appropriate punishment for the wrongdoer. The false bride answers that she should be thrown naked into a cask stuck round with sharp nails and that four horses should drag it from street to street till she is dead. The exact thing happens to her. After that, the prince and the princess are married and then reign over their kingdom for many years. Portrayers Lori Laughlin in cartoon, as her voice fits the character, although her Duck's creator, Emmarainbow432, has the perfect voice for Duck. Daveigh Chase, as she has most characteristics as Duck. If Daveigh Chase couldn't make the job, Grace Phipps would be the next choice. Relationships Family Duck has a wonderful relationship with her mother. Her mom has always been somewhat wary of this happening with her child, and sympathizes with the rebel movement. Duck's mom has a good deal of similarities to her daughter, and they hold a great friendship. Her dad has always been somewhat distant to her. To Duck, she is slowly thinking whether her dad would've preferred the false bride. He has not told her the likes, so to her its just some speculation. Friendships She is friends with many people. Linda Goodwitch, Crimson "Cri" White, her roommate Yin Yèyīng, and Abigail Thief are some of her best friends. With Crimson "Cri" White, she feels an overall connection to. Both have the same beliefs on the Royal/Rebel conflict, and have similar interests. This has allowed Duck to invite Crimson in her group. Her roommate also has a bird-related story, but has slightly less of a relationship with Duck because of Yin's calmness and Duck's craziness. They both like to clean their rooms, so they share that as a common interest. Abigail and Duck have a slightly more complex relationship than the people mentioned above. To start, they share fewer common interests and have a large difference in overall maturity. Duck is slightly annoyed at Abigail's relationship status, as Duck is completely willing for a boyfriend yet has none while Abigail has many suitors and has no 'official' boyfriend. She and Duck do share a common joke style and attitudes so they can call themselves pretty good friends. Linda and Duck have similar rebellious personalities, although Duck cannot understand why Linda complains so much about her mom. This is mainly because Duck is on great terms with her mother. Duck does believe that Linda's mom is trying hard, but is to scared to tell Linda. Duck does secretly have a fear of Linda, mainly because Linda is respected (because of her mom, but fear makes people forget logic) while never respecting anyone. The dyed hair may or may not also freak out Duck. Relationships with Canon Duck can never truly understand Raven Queen. To Duck, Raven has it the worst but sometimes acts like her destiny tells her to. After Raven quit Princessology (one of Duck's classes) because the smiling was too much for her, Duck has the feeling that Raven isn't all that she's cracked up to be. Maddie and Duck get along well, especially with their similar wackiness. Maddie tends to hang out with Raven, and since Duck has mixed feelings toward Raven, this friendship is somewhat strained. When they get some time together, they enjoy each other's company very well. This is the same for other Wonderlandians. With Briar, she is an acquaintance. She is invited to most parties, but has never really connected that much with Briar. Once, they had a good conversation on Jack's Bean Stalk (both were bungee-jumping that day), and due to their similar taste in raising adrenaline levels, they get along fairly well (when getting along). Duchess and Duck actually have a good relationship. Both have started to hang out with Sparrow more, and ths has led the two together. Duck has dutifully listened to her bitter complaints while Duchess supports Duck's pranking habit. Recently, pranks on Ashlynn and Apple have increased greatly, as they both are enemies to them. She has a faint idea of Cerise's existence, but has never breached out to her. She may breach out in the future, but is slightly put off by Cerise's manners and overall nature. As for Dexter, she couldn't care less about him. To her, he's just a hipster who everyone moons over. For his brother, Daring, she finds him overrated but funny in his own twisted, conceited way. Romance She has scraps of a crush toward Hunter Huntsman. This has been shot down by Duck, but has lingered in her mind for a while. This has led to another attribute on Duck hating Ashlynn. She does hate certain aspects of Hunter, and uses these to distance herself from himself from him. She has noticed Sparrow showing flirtatious behavior to her, but this may be because she doesn't approve of him dating her friend, Abigail. She did get a heart on True Hearts Day, but it was in her locker. She likes to fantasize that the son of Conrad gave it to her. Pet She has a mischievous pet duck named Cotton who loves to hide in her things. Below is a picture version of what Cotton would look like: The name Cotton is actually derived from a kind of goose called Cotton Geese. Enemies She has many enemies. For one, she and Apple are enemies for their differing tastes. Ashlynn and Duck do have a growing hate toward each other for different reasons on each side. Duck hates her because of the fact that her friends let her in 'the group' even though none of them actually like her. Ashlynn hates Duck because of Duck's wasteful pranking, so both have a loathing toward each other. Clothes Basic She wears a simple grey dress with feather detailing on hem and sleeves. She has a grey duck on top of her braid. She sports feather earrings. Legacy Day She wears an elegant mermaid style dress with white feathers and pearls cover the dress. She has pearl/feather jewelry and hair decorations. Getting Fairest She wears a simple grey nightgown with a pearl/feather hem. True Hearts Day She wears a grey knit turtleneck sweater dress with a pink scarf Sweet 16 She wears a dress covered completely with white feathers. It has a tank top with a turtleneck collar. The skirt has eight tiers with alternating feather/pearl pattern. Party She wears a short sleeved, light grey dress with mini-pearls in white and sky blue. Throne-coming She wears a short but poufy grey dress with a sparkly tulle skirt and grey satin top. Trivia * Duck loves hats * She does her chores for fear of servants * Her birthday is June 4 * Her fav. class is Che-myth-try * Her least fav. is Damsel-In-Distressing 101 * She can recover quickly. * She has a diary and a mirror blog. * She once fell out of a tree and hit her head * She didn't sign the Storybook Of Legends under her real name * Her real name is Celle Goosefeather * She prefers hot chocolate over coffee * She would needs to have more friends (edit this in or leave it in the comments) * She wants to start a band. * The owner's driver page is Emmarainbow432's driver page * She has a Tumblr blog now. Here's the link:http://duckhasamychapterow.tumblr.com * When she was younger, she had an obsession with crayons * She's very mature in some aspects, and has been for a long time. * She has the habit of yelling at someone and saying that she'd never speak to them again but have a completely normal lunch with them the next day * Her theme song would be You Can't Blame A Girl For Trying by Sabrina Carpenter. Although Duck isn't in a relationship, it has he attitude and feel in the song. * Duck has a growing hat collection * In the picture of Duck as a little kid, if you look closely you can see "Nirvana" on the t-shirt. To put it short, I blame chat for that. Quotes Gallery Duck's Legacy Day Outfit.jpg|Duck's Legacy Day Outfit image of key.jpg|Duck's key Duck girl.jpg|Duck made by goldilocks DGBackofCard.jpg|The Back of Duck's Card. Made by CreativeMadness. BadPicofDuck.jpg|A picture of duck by CreativeMadness Duckasdaveighwhossmiling.jpg|Daveigh Chase, Duck's portrayal Cotton the actual duck.jpg|A real-life depiction of Cotton, Duck's pet Gracephippssmiling.jpg|Grace Phipps, Duck's second choice for portrayal Duckasalittlekid#adorable.jpg Loriloughlin.jpg|Duck's possible voice portrayal, Lori Loughlin Duckindayearbook.jpg|This is Duck's yearbook picture. She actually looks *gasp* calm. Significant Belongings Mirror Pad Duck's Mirror Pad main asset is a pillow case surrounding it that is filled with feathers. This is for protection and can serve as an actual pillow in case of need. Bed Duck has a Murphy bed with shelfing surrounding the bed. Inside the shelfs are a radio, assorted pottery, and other trinkets that Duck would collect over the years. The wooden parts of the bed and shelfs are painted burgundy and trimmed with grey. Appearances Fanfics She has a supporting role in How a Tree can take you to Heaven, being the reason that Abigail is stuck in a tree in the first place. Roleplays She has a small speaking role in Ask The OC Below You A Question, where two of her quotes are from. Band Auditions She has a supporting role in this one too. She is hosting them, but Avery Maiden does most of the stuff. Exploring Book York She has a small role here. It ends for her once she gets sprayed with water in a fountain. Entertaining Mishaps With An Arrow She has a small role here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:The Goose Girl